


The internet does NOT WORK THAT WAY (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爵士在互联网上发现了新世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	The internet does NOT WORK THAT WAY (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The internet does NOT WORK THAT WAY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11484) by anon author. 



《都是互联网的错！》

  
Jazz快闲出鸟来了，全身是劲又无处可使。虽然地球上的娱乐消遣丰富多样，但比起过去动荡不安的生活，着实平淡过头。他花了一个小时整理音乐夹，又花了三个小时听新歌。等所有这些干完，还是无聊。离轮班还有好几个小时，百无聊赖，Jazz索性冲了个澡，杵到镜子前左顾右盼，比较自己的地球形态和以前有哪些不同，手指划过大腿处的装甲时，一个念头闪进他的处理器。  
  
——他上照吗？  
  
这个问题真是有点蠢，不过反正没有别的事打发时间，于是Jazz一屁股坐到电脑终端前，连上互联网。“让我瞧瞧……”他自言自语地敲击按键。“‘汽车人Jazz’……确定！”  
  
搜索结果第一条是他在网上分享的原创音乐。Jazz裂开嘴得意极了。“我可是网络红人了！”荡漾过后，他选取页面顶部的“图片”分类，顿时各种以他为主角的图片铺满整整一屏。Jazz喜孜孜的翻阅，不错不错，不但上照还养眼得很！  
  
……接下来……Optimus？  
  
搜出的图片足足有上百页！不管摆拍还是偷拍，Optimus在图片中都显得那么高大英武，看着他的身影，Jazz火种暖热。永远的英雄，Optimus Prime……骄傲与自豪在他胸中涌动，伟大的领袖，被所有人称颂、敬仰……可惜只可远观不可……  
  
他急忙用力甩头阻止自己想下去。很久很久很久以前，Jazz就把Prime划入了狩猎禁区，不仅因为战争，也因为对方特殊的身份。隔了这么多年怎么又想起这茬了？他又甩甩头，继续搜索其他汽车人。就在这时，输入框下一行小字引起了他的注意。“安全搜索：开启。”  
  
他好奇地跟着提示进入设置页面，把状态改为“关闭”，随后用自己的名字又搜一遍，想知道有什么不同。  
  
色情图片。  
  
大量色情图片充斥了屏幕。不知道为什么，全是他跟Prowl的。  
  
Jazz笑了足足二十分钟，连椅子都快坐不稳了。哇哦哇哦，可找到乐子排遣无聊了！他连忙退回首页，键入“汽车人 色情图片”。  
  
东西还真不少。Jazz随意点下一个链接，页面转进某个人类展示的画作——Ironhide和Ratchet胸甲贴着胸甲抱在一块儿，都顶着张刚过载完的“失神脸”。Jazz简直笑疯了。Ratchet？自制、禁欲，抱定独身主义的Ratchet？况且明明是Wheeljack对医官有意思嘛——不知道人类有没有想过这个组合？  
  
Jazz把他们的名字放到一起搜索，果然有。但人类画Ratchet与Wheeljack“相处”时的想象力，似乎远不如先前那组合丰富多彩。Jazz有些失望，他一直觉得他们俩很相配。Ratchet是个好人，只是绷得太紧了。Wheeljack的脱线属性配他正合适……  
  
话说回来，在人类眼里还有谁跟谁是一对？  
  
Jazz首先搜索了自己，第一页全是他和Prowl。他看了一些，很快便失去了兴趣。  
  
第二页，他和……Soundwave……  
  
Jazz不得不站起来绕着桌子走了几圈。他、他和霸天虎？这些人类在想什——等等，还有哪些汽车人被他们跟霸天虎凑成对了？  
  
他把关键字改成“汽车人 霸天虎 色情图片”。  
  
Optimus Prime和Megatron。  
  
Jazz的护目镜都快碎了。塞伯坦的救世主、汽车人的领袖、地球与人类的保护者 **OPTIMUS PRIME** ，和、和……普神在上！Jazz跳起来闷头在房间里打转，命令自己忘掉那些画面，可越是如此它们就越往他的处理器里钻——唤醒压抑已久的渴望，又狠狠刺痛火种。  
  
内置计时器发出警告，Jazz手忙脚乱关掉终端冲出舱室。他得找个人谈谈……  
  
* * *  
  
“Optimus Prime？！”  
  
双子的反应和Jazz早前一模一样，Sunstreaker下意识放缓了速度，难以置信的反问。“人类到底明不明白我们跟霸天虎是在战场上拼个你死我活的敌人？”  
  
“有点伤人不是吗，伙计……”Jazz喃喃道，“……花了我不少时间消化。”  
  
“别想了，他们就那样。”  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
Sunstreaker又开始加速——意味着“动脑时间”到此结束。“以人类那点脑容量，大概理解不了我们在干什么——除了‘爆炸了！’‘快逃！’‘救命！’愚蠢的哺乳动物。哼。”  
  
“分析得太他渣深刻了。”Sideswipe插嘴调侃，“简直刮目相看哈，兄弟。”  
  
“或许吧……”Jazz从不记仇，一开始的惊怒早就消退的差不多了，但那些画面已经深深烙印进他的处理器。他忘不了图片里Optimus愉悦投入的表情，而那都是因为……因为Megatron……  
  
“Jazz。”  
  
…………  
  
“Jazz！”  
  
他吓了一跳，差点撞上岩石。“什么！怎么了，Sunny？”  
  
“我问你有没有我的图片？”  
  
“不知道，我才看了一会。回去后你自己找好了。”Jazz心不在焉得回答，催动引擎，向方舟的方向疾驰而去。  
  
* * *  
  
休息室里Jazz刚领完晚上的配给准备开动，就从内线收到了Sideswipe发来的消息。  
  
“快给你的电脑装上StumbleUpon！”  
  
他三两口灌下能量液，兴冲冲回到房间，从网上下载并安装好软件，可等了半天，除去浏览器上多出一条工具栏，什么也没发生。正在Jazz不明所以时，工具栏上的图标开始闪烁，他好奇的移动鼠标点击。  
  
某个叫做tfkinkmeme的网站随之打开——Jazz又拍着桌子大笑了足足二十分钟——整个网站全是匿名作者撰写的塞伯坦人色情小说。  
  
战斗开始！  
  
Jazz一边拖曳滚动条，一边扫视小说列表，寻找最离奇古怪的搭配。  
  
Warpath/Powerglide？他飞快地看了遍内容，虽然只是个虚构的爱情故事，但看到迷你金刚得到幸福令他由衷地高兴，当即把文章转发给Sideswipe。  
  
Sideswipe发来篇他和Prowl的小说，里头有个被吊起来抽抽噎噎的Jazz。他一笑置之，拉动滚动条继续浏览。  
  
Bumblebee/Spike。小短文，但营造了和那篇Warpath/Powerglide一样美好的氛围。  
  
Sideswipe又发来一篇他和Prowl的小说，不过这次轮到Prowl被绑着哭哭啼啼了。屏幕右下角，一个黄色对话框跳出来。  
  
“Jazz！原来可以在这个框框里直接聊天，帅！”  
  
Jazz喷笑着回过去一篇Sideswipe用按摩棒研究Sunstreaker的小说。“有点创新精神，Sides，找个不是我跟Prowl的瞧瞧。”  
  
Sideswipe立刻回复了一篇，不过Jazz还没来得及看，就被对话框里那一连串加大加粗的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我瞎了！！！赔我光学镜JAZZ！！！！！！”给乐翻了。他又坏心眼地发去一篇描写Prowl拔不出卡在接入管里的按摩棒，只好找Sideswipe帮忙的文。这次回复他的是Sunstreaker。“这些人类没救了！！！”  
  
Jazz哈哈大笑。其实大部分小说里或多或少都有他不理解的地方，比如说“拟人文”（如果作者把塞伯坦人设定成跟人类一模一样，那他们写的小说和以人类为主角的小说还有什么区别呢？），还有些小说里充斥着大量自创角色（光那些稀奇古怪的名字就能绕得人晕头转向）。Optimus和Megatron的小说占了不少比例，不过看多了以后，他居然也能用平常心对待了……  
  
Optimus/Jazz。  
  
Jazz僵在椅子上，动弹不得。有人觉得他和大哥是一对？他……不、不行。不能看。他跟自己发过誓的：Prime只能远——  
  
点击。  
  
才几秒钟，Jazz便被里头的描写迷住了。  
  
 **“Jazz。’Optimus托起Jazz的下巴，深情款款的说，‘我再也不想看到你受伤了。”**  
  
Jazz捧住脸。  
  
 **“Prime的手不知何时贴上了破坏者的大腿内侧，引出一串细碎的呻吟。”**  
  
他的手不知何时停在腿根处，摩擦接缝。空气突然变得又干燥又闷热，内置风扇开始加速……  
  
 **“我爱你，Jazz。从认识的第一天起我就爱上你了。”**  
  
Jazz咬住下唇闷哼，右手配合没入接口的两根手指加快套弄。十几秒后他弯下腰，额头抵住桌沿，呢喃着Optimus的名字，射得满手都是。  
  
期间双子各发来了好几条消息，有推荐新小说的也有催促回复的。Jazz傻愣愣地看看屏幕又看看脏污的手指，吓呆了。这……这是怎么回事？  
  
等到两腿终于不再打颤，他魂不守舍的摇晃进冲洗间，把自己弄干净，又回到舱室仔细擦掉少许沾到椅面上的润滑剂。  
  
“伙计们，我得先去充电了。”  
  
“这么早？别开玩笑了！”  
  
有句话是怎么说的来着——一旦你撒了第一个谎，你就得再编无数个谎去圆前一个。“这些小说太……激烈了。”他含蓄地暗示。“下次吧。”  
  
“是谁先开始的？”  
  
“抱歉啦，Sides，以后补偿你。”  
  
“嘿，我可记下了。”  
  
Jazz关掉电脑爬上床，既感到空虚又莫名的惊慌失措。  
  
“只是放松一下……”他大着声音安慰自己，“只是一次过载嘛……看色情小说有反应是很正常的，没错，这是正常现象。再说……已经忍了这么久了……”  
  
从认识的第一天起……  
  
他关上灯，一夜辗转。  
  
* * *  
  
第二天，Jazz在休息室里与Blaster一起合着激烈的节奏纵情摇摆。Jazz热爱舞蹈，也从不羞于当众表演；跳舞可以发泄过于旺盛的精力，帮助他暂时忘掉烦恼，更何况Blaster的音响系统棒极了，尤其是那两只超重低音炮，总能让他全身战栗、背脊酥麻。  
  
“什么事这么高兴？”  
  
音乐太吵，Jazz听不清背后是谁，便随意点点头，摆手示意对方一起来。  
  
“Blaster，介意我占用一会你的舞伴吗？”  
  
“没问题，Prime！”  
  
Prime？Op——  
  
Jazz还没来得及反应，就被拉进一副强壮的臂弯。他的首领低头凝视他，轻笑出声，湛蓝色的光学镜闪闪发亮。  
  
太近了，太近了。  
  
从认识的第一天起……  
  
处理器热得仿佛要融化了。  
  
“Jazz？Ja——”  
  
他眼前一黑，晕了过去。  
  
* * *  
  
处理器温度：正常。  
  
系统占用率：5%。  
  
内部检测：完成。  
  
Jazz悠悠转醒。  
  
“对不起，Jazz，我没想吓到你，我真的——Ratchet，你能不能再——”  
  
“放松点，Prime。”  
  
Prime！？Jazz“噌”地弹坐起来，占用率瞬间飙升至58%。Optimus Prime就坐在床沿，握着他的手，还轻轻地捏了捏。  
  
“Jazz。”他关心地问，“你感觉怎么样，还好吗？”  
  
“我……”Jazz的发声器偏偏选在这个节骨眼上罢工，他焦急的连续重启了两次，张开嘴，“我、我……”又没声了。  
  
“他一点儿都不好。”Ratchet把Optimus赶到床尾，压着Jazz躺下。“可恶，我还以为没别的问题了。Prime，别杵在这儿，忙你的去！”  
  
“好吧。Jazz，我过会儿再来看你。”临走前Optimus温柔地拍了拍保时捷的轮罩。Jazz敏感的一缩脚，默默目送他离开医务室。  
  
“怎么会突然失声？”Ratchet低头按住他的喉部，右臂变出探针，作势要插，“你到底有什么毛病？”  
  
Jazz瞪着锐利的针尖吞咽。“我恋爱了。”  
  
* * *  
  
该死该死该死！Jazz困兽般在房间里团团转。Optimus不行，谁都可以，唯独他不行。真是太糟糕了也太不应该了，不能这样下去，那可是OPTIMUS PRIME——汽车人的领袖，这世上唯一能让Jazz无条件服从命令的塞伯坦人。说到命令，普神……他会服从Prime的每一个命令，躺下、张开腿、吸——停停停停停停停！！！太过分了，恶劣、恶劣！可是那感觉一定很——不，停下！必须把这些念头赶出处理器。对，如果能克制住不去想就没问题了，没错。  
  
Jazz扑到电脑前，突然有个了绝妙的主意：写小说。把这些疯狂的念头写下来，匿名发出去。倾吐过就不会胡思乱想了。妙极了，就这么办。他打开文档，开始打字。  
  
五分钟后，屏幕上一篇空白，他想不出题目。  
  
“动动你的处理器！”Jazz抓着自己的头角，把脑袋夹在手臂间。“题目题目题目……”  
  
或许写完正文自然而然就有题目了。  
  
Jazz开始打字。  
  
…………  
  
没有题目，他一个字都写不出来。  
  
“想想办法！”  
  
又过了五分钟，依然一片空白。无奈之下，Jazz决定先刷个半小时网页，冷静头脑顺便理清思路。  
  
…………  
  
四小时过去了……他的输出管顶在面板后硬得生痛，脑袋里尽是Optimus对接时可能露出的表情……说起来，有人见过他的脸吗？  
  
好在Jazz不是完全没有进展，心驰神荡的同时，至少想出了那么个貌似可行的办法——他从腹部的数据板拉出一根数据线插进电脑的USB接口，让想象通过处理器与……处理器的“对话”直接化为文字。  
  
大约五十分钟后，Jazz面红耳赤得扯掉数据线。忘记安全断开连接可不怎么好受，他的脑袋足足空白了两秒。  
  
好吧，是时候检验成果了……  
  
 **Optimus的手指无处不在，胸前、大腿，没有忽略任何细小的接缝。**  
  
 **他的手指滑进我的接口。不，别这么快。他的手指沿着接口的外圈抚摸，随后握住前方的输出管……用我最喜欢的方式。**  
  
 **“我爱你，Jazz。”**  
  
 **“啊啊……”**  
  
 **他的手指——舌头，对，舌头更舒服。他用舌头舔我的接口，往里伸……**  
  
 **“Optimus！”**  
  
 **——超——强——过——载——**  
  
 **“啊啊啊啊啊啊……！”**  
  
“……光这些花了五十分钟？”Jazz重重地叹了口气靠上椅背。空气中漂浮着某种熟悉的味道，他奇怪的抬起手，上头黏糊糊的液体充分说明了问题。“…………”  
  
* * *  
  
三天了，那些念头没有停止的迹象。  
  
Jazz耐着性子敲击键盘，USB直连很快被证明不可行，因为他的想法太荒诞也太随性，直接化为文字后根本无法畅通阅读，但那些关于他和Optimus的想象画面真是……美妙绝伦……起初Jazz只能写点小片段，不过写得越多他的故事框架便越复杂宏大，语句更提炼，描写更优美，对白更富有感情（或者说更肉麻？），涉及的体位也更富创造性。但不管怎么写，他所有的故事总是以Optimus一遍遍深情的告白“我爱你”和剧烈的过载告终。  
  
不能这样下去，Jazz第一百零一次告诉自己。他存好新小说，逃也似的奔向休息室。Spike好像弄来了一款新游戏，叫什么《功夫教场》……  
  
“对、对，就是那儿。停下！错了，不是这样！把遥控器给我！”  
  
“想得美，你已经玩了一小时了。”Bluestreak挪到沙发角落，“我还没过瘾呢！”  
  
“可是你这样打不对！”  
  
“胡说，我打赢了！”  
  
“狗屎运！”  
  
“反正打赢了！”  
  
“你打得不对！”  
  
“我不管，赢了就好。你怎么还不去巡逻？”  
  
“我跟Prowler换了晚班。”  
  
“Prowler是谁？”  
  
 **“大家都以为我和Prowler是一对。”Jazz仰起头让Optimus亲吻他的脖子，嘴里抱怨道。**  
  
 **“那可太糟糕了，如果你们是一对……”Optimus低笑，“我就不能这样了……”**  
  
Jazz一僵，连忙改口。“Prowl，我是说Prowl。”  
  
Bluestreak暂停游戏，奇怪地问，“你为什么跟Prowl换班？我记得跟他一个班的是Bumblebee？Bumblebee……挺好的，可他总是提那个Spike，听久了以后有点烦人，Spike这Spike那……Spike是个好人，可再好也架不住他分分秒秒叨念个不停……”  
  
“嗯哼。”Jazz懒洋洋地瘫在沙发靠垫里，两脚搁到矮桌上，用刻意沙哑性感的嗓音表示：“我有些事想跟BBB‘聊聊’，他一向是个好听众。”但愿跟最合得来的迷你金刚一同巡逻能帮助他把注意力从……“某人”身上移开，并暂时忘却那些疯狂的念头。  
  
“听起来不错，Bumblebee很酷。”Bluestreak显然没听懂，他盯着屏幕解除暂停，“只要你不介意听他Spike长Spike短就好啦，我想你们会聊得很开心的！”  
  
Jazz叹了口气，“那……回头见，伙计。”  
  
* * *  
  
和BBB一起巡逻很有趣，对接也不错，回程有点无聊，等看到站在方舟外迎接他们的Optimus Prime时，Jazz的处理器里就只剩下震惊二字了。  
  
“Optimus！”迷你兴冲冲地迎上去，“你怎么在这儿？”  
  
“呃呃呃呃呃、嗨……嗨！Prime，我……”噢不，他的发声器又怎么了？拜托，别在这个时候出问题。“啊……我我，我要进去了，对……进去。”  
  
Optimus似乎一点没被他蠢笨的表现吓到，反而发出愉快的笑声……瞧瞧那副光学镜，当他微笑时，蓝色的光芒也跟着微微涟漪……Jazz觉得自己笑得像个傻瓜，可他没办法停下来。  
  
 **Jazz深深望进Optimus的光学镜，迎合情人温柔的吻。那副湛蓝色的光镜如此深邃、迷人，如同浩瀚无垠的大海……**  
  
“我很抱歉，Jazz，后来一直没能抽出时间去看你。你现在感觉怎么样，都好了吗？”  
  
Jazz从白日梦中惊醒，风扇呼呼作响。“是的……还不错，伙计。”他被自己的措辞吓了一跳。伙计？打哪时候起他开始用“伙计”称呼Prime了？“我是说长官。长官！”  
  
他到底怎么了？为什么小说片段总是突然蹦出来？Jazz懊恼的扫描内部系统，这才发现匆忙间居然把新小说存进了自己的处理器而不是电脑终端……不过最让他难以接受的是——从什么时候起，他、大名鼎鼎的Jazz，做什么都又酷又有型的Jazz，居然变成了个被心仪的对象看两眼就慌里慌张、结结巴巴，连话都说不利索的——  
  
“Jazz？你愿意吗？”  
  
他猛然回神。“啥？”  
  
“你愿意明天和我一起出去走走吗？”  
  
“我我我我我——愿意！”  
  
“太好了。”Optimus亲昵的摸了摸他的头盔，示意迷你跟上，“明天见。”  
  
Jazz愣愣的站在原地，全身打颤，即是兴奋也是恐惧，明天可怎么办？  
  
* * *  
  
Optimus带他去了方舟南边一处能俯瞰森林的断崖，顶部的空间刚好容他们俩并肩坐下。意识到跟对方只有咫尺之隔，Jazz顿时怯场起来。他们无言的渡过了最初的十分钟，Optimus似乎一点都不介意，只是沉静的远眺树木与飞鸟，仿佛没注意身边人的忐忑不安，Jazz松了口气可又不甘心。  
  
“Prime，怎么突然想到带我来这儿？”Jazz靠向身侧的岩石，佯装若无其事的问道，“虽然挺浪漫的，而且——”瞎说什么呐！“我的意思是这儿很漂亮，如果是来约会的话一定很浪漫……因为、因为这里风景不错，但是……是的不错。”  
  
“我觉得你会喜欢。”Optimus交叉小腿，换了个更轻松随意的姿势，这让他看起来不像平时那么严肃了，甚至有一丁点儿孩子气。“这儿的风景美极了不是吗。”  
  
“是的，美极了……回头告诉Hound，他一定感兴趣。”  
  
“就是他向我推荐了这个断崖。”  
  
“……是吗……早该想到的……”  
  
气氛变得有些尴尬，幸好Optimus又开了口。  
  
“Jazz？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你是不是想回去了？要不去我那儿吃点东西？”  
  
Jazz愣了足足一秒。“你那儿……噢！你……你是说……”  
  
天，他又笑了……Jazz的魂都快被Optimus的光镜吸走了，以至于完全没有注意角落里小小的邪恶光芒。“是的，我那儿。如果你觉得不方便……”  
  
“等等，你的意思是……是——”  
  
“我想跟你单独多待一会，Jazz，这么说你明白了吗？”  
  
Jazz又快晕了，处理器跟卡了带似的一遍遍回放前面的对话。他握住Optimus伸过来的手，怎么也止不住傻笑。  
  
* * *  
  
Optimus带着Jazz返回方舟来到自己的舱室。房间中央已经放置了一张矮桌、两把舒适的椅子，上头有提前准备好的容器和食物。他们一起分享了两块能量点心，间中偶尔低声聊上几句，气氛好极了。稍后Optimus又取来两杯特制能量液，示意Jazz尝尝。  
  
“太棒了，伙计——头儿！”Jazz大口大口灌下能量液——高纯度，混合了好几种口味，用铝热剂调配——明天他的油箱可有得受了，不过为了这一刻值得。  
  
“你喜欢就好。”Optimus满意的告诉他，“我亲手为你调的。”  
  
Jazz差点没握住杯子。“Prime，你、你不必为我这么费心。”  
  
“我想为你费心。”  
  
一瞬间，所有Jazz看过写过的同人一股脑全涌了上来，他勉强定下神，压住澎湃的情绪。“……真的不用，如果、如果你有什么事需要我帮忙，尽管说就是了，你知道我一定会尽力的。”  
  
“事实上确实有几件事我想问问你……”Optimus蹙起眉头沉吟，Jazz可见不得他这么烦恼踌躇的样子，大着胆子握住他的手给予支持。“是这样……我在网上下载了一个叫做StumbleUpon的软件。”  
  
“这么巧？我也有！Sideswipe告诉我的。”  
  
Optimus看了他一眼。“有意思，我也是从他那里听来的。大约一天前，他发了个地址给我，是一个全称叫‘Transformers Anonymous Kink Meme’的网站……”  
  
寒气自Jazz的背脊沿着他的每一条输油管向全身蔓延。“……是、是吗？”  
  
“他还给我看了一篇我跟你的文章，说是你写的。”  
  
 _“我发誓这篇文绝对是Jazz写的！他一定早就看上你了哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”_  
  
 _阅读后，Optimus不得不同意Sideswipe的判断。尽管全文只有三四小节，但作者在字里行间透露了许多跟Jazz一模一样的书写习惯——看了几百万年破坏者的报告，想认不出都难。那些简单直白的描述，想到哪儿写到哪儿的风格，特别的缩写，某几个被纠正过无数次依然次次拼错的单词，以及只有本人才可能知道的细节——没错，一定是Jazz。_  
  
 _他欣喜得看了一遍又一遍，与文中的自己一起不断重复告白：“我爱你，Jazz，我爱你……”_  
  
为什么他嘴巴发干眼冒金星？哦对了，因为他那肮脏的小秘密曝光了，他要卷铺盖滚蛋了！“我、我——”  
  
“我还没说完。”Optimus按住Jazz的肩膀，阻止他逃走。“后来翻阅Ratchet的医疗报告时，我发现你说了些奇怪的话。”  
  
 _“我恋爱了。”_  
  
 _普神……Optimus抓紧数据板陷入沉思。小说、晕倒、恋爱，这三者之间会不会存在联系？它们应该有联系……_  
  
“……Jazz，你能不能先别拧我的手了。”  
  
Jazz触电似的放开Prime，改抱住扶手瑟瑟发抖。  
  
“谢谢……”Optimus一边舒张手指一边继续，“不过最后是Bumblebee给了我答案。”  
  
“BBB？”Jazz可怜兮兮的问，尖细走调的嗓音连他自己都快听不下去了。  
  
“就是你们俩巡逻那天……他告诉我你在过载时叫了我的名字。”  
  
完。蛋。了。死。定。了。他的自尊、隐藏压抑了这么久的爱情全都要连渣渣都不剩了，他——Optimus为什么弯腰，为什么靠得这么近……  
  
“Jazz——”  
  
Prime单膝跪下握住左右扶手，将Jazz困在胳膊和椅背形成的狭小空间内。Jazz拼命往后缩，大口大口喘气，普神普神普神，他要死了。他的鼻尖碰到了Prime的面罩，他死了——等等，Prime收起了口罩——现在是鼻尖碰鼻尖——  
  
“你应该早点告诉我。”  
  
他的处理器又卡住了。“什么？”  
  
“瞧瞧我们俩绕了多大的圈子，浪费了多少时间……”Prime向前倾身，把Jazz笼罩在自己的阴影下，低头轻触他的唇角。“可以吗？”  
  
Jazz想优雅从容的回答“是的，可以。”，也想狂野的喊“别磨蹭了，来做吧！”或者像电影里演的那样直接吻上去。  
  
然而现实就是这么残酷。  
  
他眼前发黑，刚来得及想一句“好丢脸”，又晕了。  
  
* * *  
  
再一次悠悠转醒。Jazz还没开启视觉系统，就听到Optimus打趣的声音。“你总是这样处理突发情况吗？”  
  
“这是我的绝技，伙计。”解释不经思考冲口而出，“一出现极度危险的情况立刻昏倒，虎子就会以为我死了然后走开……只有顶级特工才能掌握的装死神技……”  
  
“我有这么可怕？”  
  
“……一点点。”Jazz悄悄打量四周，发现自己居然躺在医务室的病床上。他惊讶得一骨碌爬起来，结果幅度太大，撞着了旁边的支架。“嗷！”  
  
“慢点。很痛吗？”Optimus抚摸他的头角，关心的问。  
  
“还行……”  
  
这一撞反而让Jazz清醒了，想起晕倒前发生的事，知道必须说点什么，可这种时候与其说倒不如做——  
  
“Prime？”  
  
“我在。”  
  
Jazz紧张的吸气，小声问：“想试试吗？”  
  
“是的，Jazz。是的。”  
  
被放到床上时，他又开始晕眩。为了表现得老练些（也为了挽回面子），决定还是说点什么。“其实这种事没什么……我是说，很简单，而且很快就……”  
  
“我不这么想。”Optimus倾身亲吻他的额头，“我等得够久了，或许一整夜……”  
  
“……一整整整整夜？”Jazz用夸张的语气掩饰惊讶与期待。  
  
“或许。我一直想知道——”Optimus的嘴唇落到他的脸颊上，手指则沿身侧接缝向下游移，“你的哪个部位更敏感，手臂还是——”  
  
“腿。”  
  
“好极了。”他向后坐开，抬起Jazz的左脚，亲吻踝关节。没两下，Jazz便曲起另一条腿难耐地磨蹭起床沿。  
  
Optimus探进轮罩内侧搔刮，Jazz“哈”地一笑，尾音颤抖成软绵暧昧的低吟。“别逗我了……上吧！”  
  
“不急。”Optimus捉住他的脚踝，“不过，既然你这么说了……”他低下头吻了吻轮罩底部，唇舌沿表面彩线缓缓向上舔。Jazz别开眼，又是心动又是心虚。他上回冲洗是什么时候来着？万一腿上沾了泥巴怎么办？万一……  
  
就在他胡思乱想的时候，Optimus的吻已经来到膝关节，含住节边侧的线路吮吸，Jazz惊喘一声，顿时把杂七杂八的念头抛到了娜美克星，普神，他从来不知道那个地方这么敏感。酥麻中带点痒，感觉难以形容得好，他的拳头握在身体两侧紧了又松，松了又紧，腰胯情不自禁地扭摆，怕痒的笑声混合情动的喘息不断从发声器里溜出来，他诚实的反应取悦了Prime，汽车人首领打胸腔内发出低沉的笑声，突然牙板一合，咬住那根线路。  
  
Jazz全身颤抖，对接面板不受控制地“咔哒”弹开，露出濡湿的接口。他连忙用手掌挡住脸，太丢人了……  
  
“等不及了？”  
  
反正狡辩无用，Jazz索性翻身摆出趴伏的姿势，张开腿展示自己。“Optimus……”他想说点性感撩人的话，可处理器提供的选择要么太落伍要么太做作，最后他放弃地用最直白的语言催促，“来吧，我想要你……”  
  
Prime贴到他背后抚摸腿根处的缝隙，“我也想要你……全部。”  
  
“唔……”  
  
“转过来。”  
  
Jazz依言重新平躺到床上，Optimus满意地将黑白分明的机体尽收眼底，爬上床拉着他侧身靠在自己胸前。“有没有用过这个姿势？”  
  
“侧入？没、没有。”察觉他的紧张，Optimus舒展手臂圈住他的腰腹，催动引擎，让震动通过贴合的机体带动Jazz，并配合以中指摩擦接口边缘。Jazz敏感的弓起身，胯部下压，吞入一节指关节。Optimus飞快抽开手，引来几声不满的咕哝。  
  
“耐心。”他弯腰把头靠在Jazz的肩窝处，磨蹭面颊，这个姿势让他从后方将体型较小的破坏者完全包裹在怀中。Jazz侧头索吻，刚感到一个又热又硬的东西顶在两腿间，下一秒便被填满了。  
  
Jazz反手抓住Optimus的腰胯抽气，他都不知道自己流了那么多润滑剂，连前戏开发都不用就能承受的全部。“好胀……”  
  
“准备好了吗？”  
  
“是的是的动吧！”  
  
第一下抽插缓慢而又谨慎……接下来也都是不急不慢的浅刺缓出，Optimus小心的提起他的一条腿，控制着角度与力道，温柔得让人恼火。Jazz随着每一次进出抽气低喃，节点在反复摩擦刺激下愈发敏感，快感不断升温熨热，偶尔被换个角度狠插一下，接口与内部便痉挛似的收缩。他时不时伸手抚摸两人相连的部位，确认那确实是Optimus而不是他自己的手指。心灵上的满足更催化了机体的渴望，然而Optimus始终没有加速的迹象。  
  
“快一点……用力。我不会碎的。”Jazz试着向后迎合，但他的姿势没有着力点。  
  
“我想要慢慢享受这一刻。”Optimus一贯低沉的嗓音也已不稳。  
  
“你要把我逼疯了。”Jazz勉力撑起上身打算换个方便用力的姿势，结果Prime只用一只手就把他压了回去。可恶的体型差，普神真是太不公平了！  
  
“保证没这样想过。”  
  
Jazz气恼的哼哼，不仅因为Prime戏谑的口气，也因为仍然缓慢的节奏。“你就是这么干的。”  
  
“正在‘干’。”  
  
现在他能“听”到Prime脸上的笑容了。“混蛋！”  
  
“我们有一整夜，Jazz，我不想错过任何细节。”  
  
Optimus拉高Jazz的腿，直到膝盖几乎触及破坏者的脸颊。新的姿势使他能畅通无阻的埋进难以置信的深度。仿佛被贯穿的强烈刺激，配合入口拉伸展开至极限、近乎痛楚的快感吞没了Jazz。“Optimus！”  
  
感谢普神（或者Prime，这会对Jazz来说Prime就是他的普神），Optimus终于开始加速，用更有力更激烈的方式进出，顶撞研磨最深处的节点。  
  
“啊——再来！”  
  
Prime的动作越来越狂野，反复撞击能让Jazz神魂颠倒的那一点，从发声器的底部发出满足的咕噜声，换气粗重而又炙热，一下下喷在Jazz的颈背脑后。  
  
“Jazz……”  
  
Jazz侧头，迎上Prime的嘴唇。“唔？”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
这简单的三个字造成的效果就像有个炸弹直接在他的接入管里爆炸了……呃，当然是不痛那种。“Optimus……”  
  
Optimus亲吻他的头角。“我爱你。”  
  
他的内部剧烈收缩，润滑剂跟不耗能量似的从纹路内侧往外溢。“Optimus——”  
  
“我爱你……”  
  
他要到了。Jazz已经准备好了明天被损友们嘲笑走路姿势，他的接口一定会很痛，但值得，太他渣值得了！他绝不要对着床渡过这么重要的一刻。“帮、帮我转个身。”  
  
Optimus在床上坐起，就着下身连接的姿势把他转过来。Jazz的脚还挂在Prime的手肘上，几乎全身重量都压在被插入的那一点，摩擦导致的快感太强烈，险些被逼过顶点。  
  
更多细碎的吻落在Jazz的额头、鼻尖、脸颊，他搂住Optimus的脖子告白。“我爱你，我也爱你。”  
  
顶送、迎合；亲吻、爱抚。快感终于将Jazz淹没，小腿蜷曲，脚板绷得笔直，他死死夹紧内部的粗大，迎来有生以来最激烈的过载。不用等明天，现在他就能感觉到疼痛了，但还是那两个字：值得。他的内部在余韵中不断收缩挤压，整整几分钟过去了，Optimus的输出管依然这么硬挺，这么火烫……  
  
等等。  
  
不会吧……  
  
有那么一瞬间，Jazz不知道该对Pirme的持久报以艳羡还是同情。他伸手碰触两人连接的部位。“没关系，继续。别停下……”  
  
“你对我太好了……”Optimus含着他的唇角含糊地说，“以前我遇到过很多自己过载后就丢下我的伴……”  
  
Jazz不确定该怎么回答。Prime在他之前有过“许多伴”和那些人只顾自己享乐不愿满足Prime——他比较不出两者中哪一个更让他不爽，于是决定全心全意投入到当下最紧要的任务中——自己动。  
  
可是Optimus又按住他（还是只用了一只手）。“别这么急。”  
  
Jazz不满的抱怨。“只有鼻涕虫才会觉得我太急了。”  
  
Optimus挺胯。“有这么大的吗？”  
  
Jazz臊红了脸。“闭嘴，操我。”  
  
对话到此结束。Jazz说不清OPtimus顶弄了他多久，只知道内部被交换液灌满的感觉有点奇怪和陌生，不是说不好，但他过去通常不允许床伴射在里面。即使过载后，Optimus仍然硬邦邦的，也似乎没有抽出来的打算。  
  
内置计时器告诉Jazz已经过去了一小时。感觉上似乎没有那么久，但正如人类所说，好时光总是转眼即过。他们花了六分钟傻傻的凝视对方，谁也不想破坏气氛。不过疲倦终于占了上风，就在Jazz昏昏沉沉快要睡着时，Optimus抬手摸索他的护目镜边缘。  
  
“Jazz。”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“我能看看你的光镜吗？”  
  
Jazz毫不犹豫的收起护目镜。Optimus端详了一会，温柔的笑了。充电前，Jazz的最后一个念头是：把今晚写成文一定棒透了。  
  
* * *  
  
与此同时，方舟的监控室里热闹得好像在开派对。  
  
Sideswipe和Bumblebee手挽手转圈吆喝：“他们成了！他们成了！偶也！！！”。Sunstreaker看着屏幕上紧闭的舱门咕哝：“恭喜，Jazz。”  
  
“真为他们高兴。”Ratchet笑道，“从暗恋到有情人终成眷属可不容易。”  
  
“没错。”Sunstreaker点头。  
  
“知道对方的心意就很难了。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“关起门来，契合度和容忍度又是一个考验。”  
  
那语气让Sunstreaker顿了顿。“……是的。”  
  
Ratchet抓过他的手腕，挤眼。“准备好检查机体了吗？”  
  
……该死的Kink Meme，邪恶的Kink Meme，Sunstreaker想道，不可思议的Kink Meme，妙不可言的Kink Meme……  
  
“是的，医生……”  
  
完


End file.
